Oh Crap, I Forgot That
by FoxKitt
Summary: Maka and Soul go to Japan to look for a demon soul hiding within a school. Haruhi and the gang prepare for the incoming of two transfer students. When these two groups meet, a secret is reveled that will change everything they knew. The only question everyone is asking, "How in the hell do you forget something like that!"
1. ソウルイーター (Sōru Ītā)

"See anything good?"

Soul "Eater" Evens looked over the missions board his eyes wandering over the many new help requests. Nothing really stood out to him. Next to him was his partner, Maka Alburn. She looked at each request carefully before moving on. The beginnings of a frown were starting to show when suddenly her eyes light up. She excitedly pointed to a yellowish paper with pink flowers on its bottom and top edges.

Let's take this one Soul!" Maka said. "I've always wanted to visit this school."

"Of course, you'd only want to go for the school" Soul scoffed.

"Well it is one of the best school's in all of Japan" Maka retorted.

"It's full of rich snobs," Soul said rolling his eyes.

Maka pouted. "Didn't your family go there?"

"Exactly," Soul laughed bitterly.

"Oh, please Soul. I promise you can choose the next one," Maka pleaded widening her eyes.

Soul looked down at her then looked away. He groaned. "Fine. We can go. You know I can't say no when you make that stupid puppy dog face."

"I know," Maka laughed. "Now let's go ask Lord Death then it's off to Ouran Academy!"

* * *

Maka Alburn stood in front of the mirror in her and Soul's apartment. She breathed onto to then quickly wrote 42-42-564 into the vapor on the glass. The mirror glowed a light blue for a second before her reflection was replaced by a tall figure in a black and cartoonish white skull mask. He waved hello with big white hands.

"Hi Lord Death," Maka greeted him excitedly.

"Hello hello Maka-chan! What can I do for you?"

"I noticed that there was a scouting mission in Ouran Academy in Japan for a soul on the verge of becoming a kishin hiding within the student body. Soul and I can take care of it."

"Hm, you know Maka-chan, I was actually going to have Kid go on this mission."

Maka instantly deflated. "Oh. I see…"

"Don't get discouraged. This isn't meant to be hurtful in anyway, but Ouran is known for accepting students whose parents are big names in the world. While your father is a Death Weapon, people are more likely to recognize me and Kid so the chance of him blending in would be a lot easier"

"It's no problem, Lord Death. I understand. Ouran is a highly prestigious school after all; common people just wouldn't fit in very well."

"I really am sorry Maka-chan," Lord Death's mask seemed to tilt down in a frown as he looked at Maka.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! I can get us in."

Maka's head snapped back to look at Soul who had sat up on the couch. He was rubbing his head obviously frustrated. "Excuse my language Lord Death, but I can get us both in without waiting."

"And how is that?" Lord Death asked tilting his head a bit.

Soul laughed ruefully. "Did you forget what my last name is? I was Soul Evans before I came here. The youngest heir of the Evans family. A pianist prodigy of one of the greatest musical families in the world. There's no way they'd deny letting me in or anyone I put in a good name for."

There was silence for a moment. Soul looked at Maka who looked at Lord Death who seemed to be staring into space – or staring at Soul. After a surprising three seconds passed into an anticipating fifteen, Lord Death spoke up, his mask seeming to tilt up in a smile.

"Alright Soul, if you insist so heavily that you can do this, then I won't stop you." He then became deathly serious. "However, just know that once you hit those school grounds you will no longer be Soul "Eater". You will be Evans. I know you denounced your family for a reason so, I didn't want you to have to go back to them but this mission will require you to do just that. Can you handle that?"

Soul gritted his teeth then released a heavy sigh. "Yeah. I'll manage"

"Good. You'll have two weeks to get everything in order. See you then." Lord Death waved good-bye and the mirror went back to normal showing Maka's relieved expression.

She turned and ran to Soul jump hugging him on the couch. They both fell back and if Soul hadn't caught himself would've fallen on the floor.

"Thank you, Soul!"

Soul smiled. He hugged Maka back then sat up so that she was in his lap. "Anything for you, Maka".


	2. OHSHC

Tamaki Souh clapped his hands and the room instantly fell silent.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to this emergency meeting. Today I have a special announcement, but first do you know the name Evens?"

Takashi Morinozuka as usual was silent while Mitsukuni Haninozuka answered for both of them, "The name sounds familiar but I don't I remember. What about you Usa-chan?" he asked referring to the stuffed rabbit in his lap. No one else heard the rabbit speak but still Honey told them he said no.

Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin looked at each other for a moment confused. "Wait I know who that is!" Hikaru suddenly said looking at Tamaki.

"Oh yeah! They did a performance for that gala our parents held a while back," Karou answered looking back at Tamaki as well.

"Their pretty high class in the music business," the twins said together.

"Mitsukuni," came Mori's deep voice.

"You're right!" Honey exclaimed. "Their son, Wes Evens was his name I think, played at my cousin's wedding."

Haruhi Fujioka, the only female in the room, shook her head. "The name sounds a little familiar but I don't think I've heard of the one you guys are talking about".

"Amanda Evens and Gaston Evens, husband and wife and heads of the esteemed Evans family in the United States". Everyone looked up at Kyōya Ootori. He knew everything there was to know about anyone. And it somehow all fit into a little black book he always carried. "They have two sons: the oldest, Wes Evens, 19 years old, violinist. And then there's the youngest. Soul "Eater" Evens. An astounding pianist that left the family and joined the Demon Weapon Meister Academy"

Haruhi scrunched her eyebrows. "You mean that school in Nevada run by Lord Death?"

Kyōya nodded. "The very one".

"So, he can swing around one of their weird human, demon, hybrid weapons?" Hikaru asked.

"Or is he one?" Karou asked.

"Hm, well to be completely honest, I don't know," Kyōya answered honestly.

Everyone looked shocked. For Kyōya not to know something was rare, unheard of even. His family had a hand in almost every field and had an ear in everything.

Kyōya chuckled at their stares. "Lord Death and his Death Weapons keep tight lids on all the information on their students and teachers. Even my family can't touch them," he finished with a shrug closing his book.

"Well thank you for that Kyōya," Tamaki said getting everyone's attention again. "The reason I mentioned the Evens is because their son, Soul and a friend of his is transferring to the school".

The host club looked shocked. It seemed like even time stopped at the announcement. And Tamaki was loving it.

"We have a week to prepare for their arrival so let's show them the proper Ouran Host Club welcome!"


	3. Wes and Parents

Soul sighed heavily and put his head in his hands.

They had arrived in Japan about an hour ago and made their way to an apartment Death had provided. Maka instantly went sight-seeing after they dropped off their bags. She was one of those rare people who didn't suffer from jet lag. Soul, like everyone else, decided to stay wanting to sleep.

Well that's what he told Maka anyway. What he really wanted to do was get ready to meet his older brother, Wes. Wes, unlike the rest of his family, was way more laid back and he and Soul got along as well as any other siblings. Wes was one of the few people he knew that that supported his decision to leave everything behind and join the DWMA. Soul never felt as though he belonged so finding out he was a demon weapon just pushed his decision to leave.

Soul felt his body get heavy the jet lag weighing him down. The world started to grow dark when he jumped up at a knocking at the door. "C-coming!"

Soul rushed to the door, quickly unlocked it, reveling Wes in mid-knock. He wore a silk black button up shirt that was see through; underneath a blue undershirt that matched his eyes covered his chest. Skinny jeans covered his legs, expensive black shoes on his feet, and multiple black strings made up a bracelet on his wrist. Wes lowered his fist and smiled at his little brother. Soul didn't say anything, he just stepped aside and let Wes through. The two settled on the couch in silence.

"So," Wes started randomly, "how have you been?"

"Uh…good," Soul answered awkwardly.

"How long has been since you left?"

"Two, maybe three years I think."

"Right." Wes suddenly laughed making Soul look at him confused. "God, this is stupid. We're brothers but it's like I'm talking to a stranger."

Soul chuckled at first but it quickly grew into a more comfortable laughter. "Yeah, I think you're right"

Once the two had calmed down, the atmosphere seemed to have relaxed. Soul pulled at the tie on his throat to loosen it.

"What made you wear that get-up?" Wes asked giving Soul a confused once over before standing up. "Got anything to drink?"

"Mom said to look decent," Soul answered with a shrug. "I thought a tie and slacks would be considered decent."

"Uh-huh." Wes walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of soda. "Lemme guess, mom is making you wear the family name again?"

"Something like that. If I want to keep you guys' money and connections for a while then it's probably best to pucker my lips and kiss her ass for a while. This however, is only for a little while. Mom told me you would come by and then she and dad would be over," Soul sighed wearily. "Hopefully, Maka will still be out by then," he mumbled. "How do I look?"

Wes raised his eyebrow then quickly gulped down half of the soda. He leaned against the counter eyeing Soul. "You look fine. Who's Maka?"

Soul looked out the window answering quickly. "She's my partner. My meister to be exact."

"Does she have dirty blonde hair about the waist length, green eyes, about yay high?" Wes asked raising his hand to his chest.

Soul looked back at Wes, his brows creasing together. He responded slowly, "Yeah. That's about right. How'd you know that?"

Wes looked away with a smirk. "Just took a good guess"

Soul's eyes narrowed his red eyes shining with a glint of caution. "What's that supposed to me-

"Would you look at the time," Wes exclaimed cutting Soul off. He looked at his empty wrist. "It's a quarter past hair follicle." Wes chugged down the rest of the soda and quickly made his way to the door. He waved good-bye but before he closed the door, he said, "You know a bow tie would look better." After that he was gone. Soul stared at the door for a moment before looking away chuckling.

"Nice to see you too, Wes".

* * *

Soul grinned as his mother told him of a gala she recently performed at. On the inside however, he was banging his head against a wall even though there was a large dent in it and blood trailed down his chin.

After Wes had left, Soul went to look in the full-length mirror. He decided to wear a light blue, short sleeved polo, the collar flat against him. Black slacks on his legs, simple grey shoes, and a sliver watch on his wrist. He had taken off the tie and replaced it with a grey bow tie. Soul sighed at the meeting and that's when his parents showed up; his mother in an elegant floral dress and his father in clothes like Soul's except far more casual.

"So, sweetheart, tell me how have you been?" Soul's mother asked after her story.

"I've been good, mother. Lord Death has a rigorous physical education requirement not to mention I'm often training or out on a mission," Soul answered with a plastic smile.

"I can see that. You almost look as strong as your brother" Soul's father said smiling.

Soul nodded but on the inside his blood began to boil. He was always compared to Wes. It was one of the reasons he left in the first place. But to hear it all over again. It pissed him off.

"So, what brings our son to our home in Japan?" Soul's father asked taking a sip of wine.

"I decided to go to Ouran Academy," Soul answered nonchalantly. "The DWMA is fun and all but it doesn't have what Ouran does. And that's a place for students of high wealth to grow and learn."

Soul's mother seemed to glow with happiness. She was about to speak when his father laughed into his wine. "Oh, come on Soul. Do you take me for a fool? That's a load of shit and you know it"

"Language!"

"Sorry dear," Soul's father apologized to his wife before looking to Soul again. "What's the real reason you want to go?"

Soul sighed and stared at his father. "There was a report of demon soul on the verge of becoming a kishin hiding within the students. I need to go scout-n-extract before they feed on their last soul."

"And you need our connections with the principal to let you in the middle of the year?" Soul grimaced at his father's quickness. He nodded. "Alright let me see what I can do tonight. If all goes well, then you and your partner should be able to get in easily."

Soul nodded his thanks then looked to his mother. Before she could ask he told her, "Her name is Maka Alburn. She the daughter of a weapon, a Death Weapon, a scythe, called Spirt. And her mother is a meister. She's some great explorer but that's all I can say. Maka hardly talks about her."

"Oh," Soul's mother said. "Well as long as she is a decent person then I suppose she's okay. Where does she live, I'd like to meet her."

Soul looked away. "She, she lives here," he responded awkwardly. "She lives with me. We stay together."

Soul's father's eyes widened slightly while his mother looked mystified. "Are you telling me you live alone with this girl?" she asked.

Soul nodded. "It's required that a demon weapon and their meister live together. Especially so far from the DWMA," he explained.

Soul's father recused him from having to explain further. "It's a security factor dear, don't look so upset."

Soul looked at his mother to see her shaking her head. "I'm sure you're right," she said. "But still, isn't it a bit suspicious for them to be together. Alone."

"Would you rather he be alone and not have the only person who can wield him be too far away?"

Soul's mother shook her head distressed. "Alright, I see your point. But I'm still going to be wary of this girl until I meet her."

"Yes, mother."

Soul's mother seemed to be satisfied with that as she and Soul's father stood to leave. She kissed Soul and his father gave him a hug before Soul led them out.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally, now I can get some sleep."


	4. Introductions and a Revelation

"Tamaki-senpai is this really necessary?"

"Of course Haruhi. We need to make sure our guests feel welcome."

"Uh-huh."

Haruhi sighed and looked up the sign hanging above the doorway of the school. It was abnormally huge and painted by Tamaki. Big bold letters spelled out "Welcome to Ouran". She and Tamaki both stood at the entrance of the academy in suits. Hers was black with a short twin tail coat while Tamaki's was white with a longer twin tail coat. News traveled fast that Soul Evens and Maka Alburn would be arriving this afternoon. Tamaki had planned to escort them through the school while the rest of the host club prepared a welcome party in the school's garden.

"Watch that sign Haruhi. I'm going to go check on the preparations."

"Alright."

Haruhi watched Tamaki leave then looked back at the empty courtyard before her. The sun was shining brightly. A gentle breeze lightly pulled at the grass. Clouds drifted by lazily and the air was warm. Haruhi took a deep breath the released it with a smile.

" _Maybe today won't be as bad as I thought._ " She brought her gaze back to the gate when she spotted to figures coming to her. " _That must be them._ "

Haruhi straightened her clothes and walked down the steps to wait underneath the sign. She got a better look the closer they got. In front was a girl about her height. She had green eyes and long dirty blonde pulled into twin ponytails. Behind her was a boy who seemed closer to Karou's height. He had thick, spikey, white hair mostly pulled back with a black headband. He seemed to be looking at something else so she didn't get to look at his eyes.

"Are you, Maka Alburn?" Haruhi asked in the best English she could muster.

The girl looked at Haruhi and smiled. When she got closer she shook Haruhi's hand. "That's right. I'm Maka and this is my part-uh, friend Soul. Soul Evens." The boy didn't look at her but nodded in her direction. "You don't need to trouble yourself with English, we can understand Japanese well enough."

Haruhi smiled relieved. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Someone else was supposed to be here to help show you guys around, but looks like I'm alone. I hope that's ok."

Maka nodded. "That sounds fine. I'd really love to see your library."

Haruhi smiled, "No problem. Just follow me in."

* * *

"This is the science wing and to your left is the hallway leading to where most of the students' home rooms are."

"Wow this school is much bigger than I thought. How do you not get lost in here?" Maka asked.

Haruhi laughed. "Well it does take some getting used to, but you'll get used to it." The group stopped at a pair of large doors. "And here we are. This is the music room."

She saw the boy perk up at that but he still seemed to be avoiding her eyes as he hid behind Maka. " _He must be really shy_ ," Haruhi thought with a frown. " _He hasn't looked up once or said a word._ " She looked at Maka and smiled worriedly. "You might want to step back."

Maka nodded and stepped back as Haruhi opened the doors. Light flooded the area and rose petals fluttered out. In doorway sat a blonde haired boy in a white suit with a long twin tailed coat and black bowtie. Standing around him stood five others in black suits similar to Haruhi's, each with a white bowtie. Two were ginger haired boys that were no doubt twins. One was a taller boy with a black hair and glasses. Next to him was another tall muscular boy with short black hair. And leaning in front of him was a short boy with blond hair and pink bunny dressed the same way he was.

"Welcome"

Maka stared at the boys then back at Haruhi who just smiled. "Welcome to the Ouran Host School Host Club".

The boy in white raised an eyebrow at Haruhi who nodded. He smiled in relief then stood. He bowed to Maka. "Hello. My name is Tamaki Suoh. And a flower as beautiful as you can only be Maka Alburn, am I correct?"

Maka blushed giggling lightly. "Yes, that's me."

Tamaki smiled and took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. "Please, don't hesitate to ask me anything if you have questions. Maka nodded blushing heavier.

"Ahem," came a gruff voice behind her. The white haired boy put his arm in front of Maka and pushed her behind him. "That's enough of that."

"Soul, relax he was just being nice." Maka told him in English irritated.

"And you must be Soul Evens?" Tamaki asked.

Soul glanced at him before fully facing him. The clubs eyes widened – except for Mori and Kyōya whose expressions don't change. "I am."

"Red…your eyes are…red," Haruhi stammered.

Soul looked at Haruhi. "Yeah, what of it?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Nothing, I just remembered a friend who had red eyes when I was younger."

Soul tilted his head confused but let his question go when Tamaki spoke again. "Alright everyone, please introduce yourselves."

The twins spoke up first. "I'm Hikaru," the one on the right said. "And I'm Karou," said the one on the left. "We're the Hitachiins," they said in unison.

The boy with black hair and glasses was next. "Kyōya Ootari."

Next, was the short boy with the pink stuffed bunny. "My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can just call me Honey and this is Takashi Morinozuka, "he said pointing to the last boy. But everyone just calls him Mori."

Maka moved from behind Soul and nodded to them. "Thank you for the welcome."

"Oh, but it's not over yet," Tamaki said with a grin. "If you would follow me to the garden."

With that, Tamaki led everyone out of the clubroom and outside. In a short time they were in a large space covered with flowers. Bushes lined the sidewalks which drifted off into stones which led to tables on either side. Not far off a white gazeebo could be seen in the distance. Girls sat at the tables quietly murmuring to each other until they saw the club appear.

A few of them ran to Tamaki excitedly talking to him but he calmly pushed them aside. "I'm sorry ladies but today we have special guests so I'll be accompanying them today." The girls frowned until Kyōya came by and ushered them away. Tamaki looked back at Maka and Soul. Soul was hiding behind Maka again hiding his eyes. "Follow me to the gazeebo and we'll make the big revel in a little bit."

Maka happily nodded. She and Soul followed him where butlers treated them to small cakes and tea. After talking for about an hour – Soul napped the whole time – Tamaki stood up and told them it was time. The rest of the host club members got everyone quiet then went to stand in front the gazeebo.

"Thank you all for coming," Tamaki started. "Today we have the pleasure of having two new students to the school. I'd like to introduce Maka Alburn."

Maka waved hello, grinning. "Nice to meet you all."

"And this is Soul Evens."

Soul nodded once to everyone. Maka glared at him elbowing his side making Soul sigh. He rolled his eyes then looked at everyone. "Hey." Everyone gasped and began to mummer to each other.

"Wow, he has red eyes."

"That's not normal."

"But, he's kind of cute."

"Yeah he's like a bad boy type."

"Do you think he'll become a host?"

"Ooo I hope so."

"I'd pay extra to see him!"

Soul's eyes widened slightly before he grinned. He grinned wider showing off his sharp, shark like teeth. " _I think I'm going to like it here_."


	5. The Host Club, Books, and the Principal

"Haruhi. Haruhi. Haruhi!"

Haruhi snapped her attention to the twins. They stood over her frowning while the rest of the club stared at her.

"Haruhi, pay attention," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, if we can't ignore the boss then neither can you," Karou said.

Haruhi quickly apologized, and the club went back to their meeting. Theme Day was coming soon, and the club was discussing what they should do. Haruhi barely spoke up during these meetings anyway so her attention began to slip again. To try to focus herself, Haruhi shifted her focus to Kyōya who was staring at her over his book with interest. Something about his stare made Haruhi feel like he knew something she didn't. That was often the case anyway, but for some reason this time, she felt uncomfortable.

A knock at the door made everyone stop. Tamaki allowed whoever it was to enter and Haruhi got the weird feeling her chest again. "I know him but how?" she thought.

Soul stood by the door waiting for Maka to come in before he closed it behind him. Maka was out of the school's uniform and in something more casual, a blue hoodie and jeans. Soul had changed as well. He went with a plaid button up shirt left open to show off a plain black tee and dark jeans. His hair, however, was still pulled back with the headband from earlier.

"Ah, Soul and Maka," Tamaki said standing up, "what can we do for you?"

"Hello Tamaki," Maka greeted. "Soul and I, actually came here to tell you why we're here. Your group is one of the most powerful and influential here, and if Soul says he can trust you then so can I. I hope we're not interpreting anything."

"Well, thank you and no worries we were just finishing. Please have a seat." The twins brought over chairs and sat them in front of the group. Maka sat first then Soul.

"So, you're from the DWMA, what exactly do you do?" Honey asked first.

"Yeah, I'm kinda curious too," piped up Hikaru.

"Are you guys like superheroes?" asked Karou.

"Guys calm down," Haruhi told them.

"Yes, thank you Haruhi," Tamaki said looking at the twins and Honey. "Let them speak."

Maka laughed, and Soul just smirked. "It's alright," Maka said. "Soul and I catch souls on the verge of becoming a kishin which is, in the simplest explanation, the epitome of evil."

"So you've come here to catch on of these…souls?" Kyōya asked speaking up.

"Yes. There have been reports that a soul has hidden within this school as a student. Soul and I need to investigate and catch this soul, hopefully without causing any damage."

"What do you need from us?" Tamaki asked.

"At this moment nothing although we may need your contacts and resources later."

"I think we can do that."

"I have a question though." Everyone looked at Haruhi whose gaze was on Soul. "Which one of you is the weapon and can we see your weapon form?"

Maka looked at Soul who shrugged. Maka nodded standing up. She asked the club to move the furniture back. Soul yawned, and suddenly there was a bright light. When it cleared, Maka stood there with a long black and red scythe. The club stared silently in awe.

"That's amazing!" Honey squeaked. "Don't you think so Mori?"

"Yeah," Mori responded still in shock.

"Can I hold it, uh, him?" Haruhi asked.

Maka skeptically looked at Haruhi" I don't think you'd be able to. Only someone whose soul is synced with a demon weapon can wield them. You can try though. Is that ok, Soul?" Maka asked looking at the scythe. The club didn't hear anything but Maka nodded and held the scythe out to Haruhi.

Haruhi slowly walked up to Maka. She gently took the scythe, and the moment she did, her body went rigid.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Haruhi could hear Soul's voice in her head, but for some reason, she wasn't surprised. "Yeah. I'm ok. I think. I feel weird."

"Same here. Have we met before? It feels like my soul instantly synced up with yours."

"I'm not sure. But it feels like we have."

"Is everything ok?" Haruhi looked up at Maka. She was clutching her chest and had a worried look on her face. Suddenly the scythe felt much heavier than before. She sank to her knees unable to stand with the weight.

Soul transformed and stood in front of her. He held out his hand to her. Haruhi took his hand and shakily stood up. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Soul backed away as the club rushed at Haruhi. They all checked to see if she was ok and even after assuring them she was, Tamaki still hovered protectively.

"I'm sorry, I tried to warn you" Maka apologized.

"I'm ok really. I should've listened, so it's my fault," Haruhi said. "Don't worry about it."

Maka sighed and looked at Tamaki. She apologized for any problem she caused them, and then she and Soul took their leave. Not long after them, the club left as well. The twins left first and took Haruhi home since it was their turn. Usually, Haruhi would play along with the twins, but this time, she seemed a lot more preoccupied with her thoughts.

* * *

"What happened back there?" Maka asked closing her book as Soul set her tea on the table.

Soul sat on the couch and looked into his cup. "I...I'm not really sure."

Maka blew into her cup before taking a sip. "I know some people can sync with multiple souls. But that felt as though you were disconnecting with me. Has that happened before?" Maka looked at Soul, and she frowned. He didn't look like he heard her. Without a headband, his bangs hung low in his face. His red eyes were lost in thoughts that appeared in his tea.

"Uh, Soul?" When he didn't answer, Maka tapped his shoulder.

Soul jumped and looked at her startled for a second. "My bad, Maka. What is it?"

Maka was going to ask about what happened with that girl but decided against it. "Nothing. I was just asking how you liked the school so far. There are a lot of cute girls there." Maka cursed herself in her head. She knew she sounded jealous.

Soul laughed and shrugged. "I don't know. They're kinda cute I guess."

Maka pretended not to hear and buried herself in her book. Soul sat back taking a sip of his tea. He glanced over at Maka. She seemed to have calmed down the book lying in her lap.

"Hey, Maka?" Soul asked.

Maka didn't look up from her book. "Yes?"

"Whatcha reading? You've had your nose in it for a while."

"Oh, nothing you'd like."

"Tell me anyway."

"Well, it's about a boy and a girl who were arranged to be married. The boy and the girl's family stopped getting along, so they were separated. The girl grew up as an ordinary high school student in another and ends up going to one of the most prestigious schools in the country and ends up befriending the school's richest kids. The boy, on the other hand, leaves home and goes to school for people with special abilities." Maka smiled blushing talking excitedly. "And his partner and him huge crushes on each other, but they're both so blissfully unaware it's cute!" She noticed Soul's smirk and glared at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Continue."

"Anyway," Maka huffed. "The boy and his partner have to leave the school. While out, they come across the girl. The boy and the girl recognize each other instantly annnnd long story short; it's a rom-com filled with a lot of emotions and small danger."

"Wow. Sounds…"

"Interesting, right?"

"I was going to say stupidly complicated," Soul answered uninterestedly.

"Told you wouldn't like it," Maka said rolling her eyes and looking back at her book.

"Well, I'm gonna go call Black*Star. See ya," Soul said as he stood up stretching.

"Ok. See you tomorrow. We have to be up early for school."

Soul nodded. He walked to his room and silently closed the door.

* * *

Maka yawned. She rubbed her eyes and placed her bookmark in the crease of her book. After glancing at the clock, Maka yawned again when she saw it read 10 pm. She stood and began walking to her room when the phone rang. Maka suppressed yelling out and grabbed her chest. She took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello, who is this?...Ah! Hello sir. Yes he's here...tomorrow?...at what time….well ok then, we'll see tomorrow room 304...You too, good night sir."

Maka hung up the phone and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She headed to her room. "I hope he's nice."

* * *

"Oh great, I'm lost." Maka groaned as she took another wrong turn. She shook her head and began to backtrack grumbling again about how hard it was to move around the stiff dresses of Ouran; it was much easier to move around in her short skirt. As she rounded another corner a figure stopped short in front of her. He was a boy about Soul's height with brown hair that covered his eyes. There was a book in his hand and earbuds in his ears. When he pulled one out Maka could hear the soft beat of a soothing cello and guitar duo. When she asked about the music room, his voice was deep and soft like Mori's. After thanking him, the boy turned from her and began humming as he walked away scribbling something in his book.

When she made it to the music room she opened the door to see Soul was already there talking to an average sized man in his sixties man in a three piece suit. The man stood up when Maka entered. They shook hands and sat, Maka next to Soul and the man in a chair across from them.

"Well I already talked to Mr. Evens here and he speaks very highly of you Ms. Alburn."

"Thank you sir. And your English is very good."

The man simply smiled then continued on. "Your stay here has been well so far, yes?"

"The school is very beautiful," Maka started. "I'm still learning my way around though."

"You will get it," the man assured. "Now with niceties out the way," the man turned to Soul, "I would like to talk to you about the reason for your transfer in the middle of the year."

"A long story short, I was a rebellious teen and ran away. When my parents found me, I had to earn their trust back. Going to this school was the best start."

The man nodded. "And your friend?"

"Maka is really smart. The DWMA didn't challenge her enough. You could say she is in a similar case as another of your students."

"Haruhi Fujioka." The man looked back at Maka then closed his eyes thinking. "And this is the story you're sticking with Mr. Evens?"

"Yes sir."

The man opened his eyes and looked between them. "Alright then. Ms. Alburn will be paired with Kyōya Ootori. It's no secret he will be the most useful in your investigation. And you Mr. Evens, I will pair you with Ms. Fujioka. She can help you with your appeal to gain the students' trust."

"Sir," Soul began, "wouldn't it better to pair me with Tamaki Souh for that reason?"

"Tamaki is very good at gaining the trust of the female students. Both girls and boys find themselves attracted to Ms. Fujioka." He chuckled from and inside joke that he wouldn't explain. 'Your father has talked to me so I can provide you what I can however, I cannot protect you if you find yourselves in troublesome situations. To keep panic down, the students cannot know. Is that understood?"

Soul and Maka nodded.

"Good. Ms. Fujioka and Mr. Ootori will be here soon to guide you to your classes."


End file.
